


【海魔x瑟坦特】交合

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Summary: 我直接嗨老婆！从我看到瑟坦特的第一眼起，我就知道，他是就是我的老婆！触手要素！r18！
Kudos: 4





	【海魔x瑟坦特】交合

少年人手腕瘦削，被腻滑软物缠住时显得骨肉脆弱无比，瑟坦特发出几声苦恼的咕哝，试图抄起掉在地上的佩剑，但另一个根触手灵活地卷过，将力道带往其他方向，佩剑被远远地甩去一旁。  
年轻的躯壳着实不幸，他本以为这次躲在某个魔术师豢养的海魔中间便能逃过今日的锻炼折磨，可斯卡哈师傅没发现他的原因则是被这群只有触手和牙齿的生物拖入房间深处。  
瑟坦特的手已经被划得鲜血淋漓，尽管迦勒底管制的召唤物没有攻击欲望，却无法杜绝无意中造成的伤害，海魔的牙齿上似乎有什么东西渗入他的伤口中。瑟坦特觉得痒，那只手开始变得沉甸甸的，他没办法抬起来，连敲响地板的动作也做不成。一开始自以为是的自尊反而叫他错失了呼救的机会，库兰的幼犬在体液浸泡，深陷麻痹的状态中看着斯卡哈从门口离开，深紫色的柱体推搡着将最后一丝光亮掩盖。  
他不想在这个时候被探究到秘密，瑟坦特用尽全身力气挣扎起来，但这在数量庞大的海魔中间不过杯水车薪，那些黏糊糊，带着他并不熟知的来自深海的潮湿气味的尖锐触手将他包裹，划过他裸露的腰侧肌肤，可怕的粘滑触感叫他起了几层鸡皮疙瘩，几乎将脊椎给绞断。他的斗篷没了，吊带裤岌岌可危，贴身衣服沾了水湿乎乎的很不舒服，几根触手好奇地贴住下腹游走，在少年人小小的秘密处徘徊不去。  
“呃！恶心！”附着吸盘的圆尖轻易地从旁侧划入衣物与皮肤的间隙，遵循着热量似的，它们毫无停歇地往下探去，瑟坦特从喉咙里挤出一声哀鸣，试图绞紧双腿拒绝探索，捆在躯干上的牙齿即刻划伤小腿肚，几道长且深的伤口出现在少年人的小腿和关节外边，他疼得一个激灵，身体短暂地恢复了控制权，便顾不得尊严和其他东西，扯开嗓子大喊：“斯卡哈！师傅——救——”  
一根触手堵住他的嘴，将声音重新塞回黑暗深处，黏膜上分泌的液体苦涩，倒灌进幼犬的嘴里，直冲脑门的膻腥味几乎让他把早餐从胃袋里呕出来；他感到另一对触手把他的双腿拉起，抬高，隐秘地带的某个地方正在开裂，张开一条不断跳动的缝隙。  
幼犬的雌穴如同灵基一般还未经受神话考验，羸弱苍白的阴阜此时此刻正往外流淌着透明清液，一根海魔触手尖端插入这瑟缩一团的红软雌穴，不停地搅动肉穴外阴，未经人事的身体无法承受，抽搐着从穴眼深处吐出黏稠乳液，嫩穴像只没牙齿的嘴，吮吸咂摸着入侵开口的触手。  
瑟坦特真的慌了，就连叔父也未曾抚摸的地方眼看就要被无数海魔侵占，他手脚并用踩着一根软泥似的柱物想要逃走，却反被另一只海魔抓住，在无穷无尽的软体生物簇拥中倒转过来，头朝下悬停半空，发辫落在地板上左右摇晃，一根触手在外阴缓慢徘徊，若有若无地刺激着幼犬的神经，它像一只水母，缓慢而规律，蠕缩腔口，瑟坦特的外阴被包裹其中，稚嫩的阴茎则被一根细小的海魔触手紧紧缚住，涨成不自然的紫红色，精水拥堵在出口却无法疏通，嫩茎发出阵阵闷痛，疼得瑟坦特蜷缩起小腿，用已无知觉的僵硬指头去拉扯触手。  
或许是他筋疲力竭的吵闹声终于让海魔感到恐惧，小海魔从他的阴茎上松开逃向外层，瑟坦特来不及教训它了，咪起一只眼睛艰难地撸动茎身，沉重指尖擦过马眼，几乎完全伴随着痛苦的排泄感，被堵了几近十分钟的精液终于从体内射出。瑟坦特感到轻松的一瞬间，一根触手猛地自上而下贯穿了他的雌穴。  
“啊——啊啊啊！”  
他并未意识到体内的液体不仅仅来自于自己分泌，更多的带着浓烈腥气的稠液是触手顶端射进穴内，令穴眼内变得柔嫩顺滑，极大缓解了初尝性交的痛苦——如果没有那些巨大的触手缠绕成一团，拼命挤趴在两片肉嘟嘟的阴阜外试图向雌穴入侵，这本该是场难堪但好受的侵犯。  
“不……不不要再进去了，会流血的！”  
少年嘶哑的叫声很快淹没在下体湿淋淋的诡异性交响动中，那些黏稠触须在地板上发出啪嗒声响，绞紧大腿时肉体会因为接触发出咕叽声，小腿早已伤痕累累，鲜血被饥渴信徒吮去，克苏鲁之眷族舒展开隐藏在皮下的密麻吸盘，一点点将泡开发卷的伤口吸得发白。  
幼犬只感到一阵酥麻从脚尖开始蔓延，无比酥软痒麻，吸盘将他仅剩的力气都吸进深空，逐渐包裹住瑟坦特几乎拉成一条线的下体。一颗滑润的吸盘——它甚至不清楚自己已摸着了命脉，在逐渐包裹瑟坦特时，空隙中塞入一颗挤得满满当当，正在轻微跳动的肉粒，千万分之一的主人此时正俯趴在库兰幼犬的下半身，另几个触手通通捅入女户内，插得小小宫口不住喷水。攀附颗粒的空腔用力一吸——  
小少年呼吸一窒，身体向后绷直，脚趾濒死般划出两道弧线，两眼蜜穴开始随着大腿抽搐潮喷出淫水，瑟坦特的穴心小嘴紧紧吸附不断蠕动的触手，穴肉颤抖着夹紧了几乎将女阴挤爆的海魔。  
“不行了……放过我吧……叔父……师傅……救救我……”  
幼犬发出可怜的啜泣，吐着舌头承受好几根触手抽插，堆积而上的快感和充血让他发狂，无力的身体却只得继续臣服在肏干下，粗长的触须将整个阴部都撑得立体起来，大小阴唇往外突出，阴道外部柔嫩的皮肉可怜兮兮地被肏进肏出，不断飞溅出黏稠的液体，触手尖端插入柔嫩宫口，瑟坦特哆哆嗦嗦地从体内喷出大股体液，他迎来了人生第一次潮吹。

（后来奶狗被翻来覆去地干了两三次才被小奶狗叫唤来的大狗们救回来，哭唧唧躲在c的怀里两天不肯下地并且对海魔产生了阴影这都是后话后话我冲完不想写了）


End file.
